


Determination

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Undertale Neutral Route, just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: Undyne neutral death scene, written for Undyne Appreciation Week on Tumblr





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt ;_;

Pain.

That’s the first thing she registers as the sound of rushing water fills her ears. An excruciating pain that she’s never felt before, and inflicted upon by this child? This tiny little dork whose eyes seem to be perpetually closed, bested HER? Undyne, captain of the royal guard?!

She tries to shake it off as the wind howls, lifting her hair up behind her.

“YOU’RE GETTING IN MY WAY! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!” She screams, stamping her foot at the kid in front of her as they lower their ballet shoes. The weight of their actions seems to hit them all at once as they fall to the ground.

She closes her eyes, trying to ignore the intense pain plaguing her. This human… they were much stronger than she thought. Who knew that they held such power in such small feet?

The pain begins to leave her body as numbness sets in. She never thought that she’d ever experience death by hands of a foe, training as hard as she did every day to be the best.

Then again, she never met a human before either.

Death…could be nice?

No…NO!

SHE CAN’T DIE.

“NO!” She vocalizes, scaring the child whose face had become covered in tears. “I HAVE TO PROTECT EVERYONE!”

Images of her friends pass before her eyes. She remembers learning how to fight from Asgore, making spaghetti with Papyrus, Alphys…..

She yells, slamming her spear into the ground and grabbing the child’s attention. “Human… in the name of everyone’s hopes and dreams…-” she pulls out her spear and points it at her foe- “I WILL DEFEAT YOU!”

The child clutches their tutu, fresh tears falling from their eyes as they stare at her.

She grins, knowing that she has them now. Look how scared they are, she can win. “Come on, is that all you’ve got?”

She can win this. The pain is gone, and her determination can carry her through anything, she’s sure of it. She readies her spears around her.

The child freezes. She scoffs.

“Ugh, pathetic. You’re going to have to try harder than that!”

A sudden sifting sound grabs her attention. She glances down, not wanting to take her eye off her opponent for one moment but something is wrong.

Dust is accumulating around her feet, but there’s no other monster around here to die. Where is this dust coming from? Is it coming from….no, it can’t be coming from her, she’s not dying.

“S-see how strong we are when we believe in ourselves?”

She throws her spears at the child, who blocks them with little effort.

The child opens their mouth to reply, but she cuts them off by throwing more spears. They sail through the air much slower than she wanted them to. “What punk, had enough yet?”

The dust is increasing.

“…Undyne, your body…” The child speaks, for the first time. She looks down to her body, dust falling from her armor. Her body is starting to fade as the dust pile rises.  ~~She’s going to die.~~

“I…won’t give up!” She struggles to speak as dust fills her throat. She thinks of Alphys, the shy yet determined monster that she sees all the time. Her friend. Her….well, she wanted Alphys to be something more, but what? She has to tell her, to ask her about these feelings  ~~before she dies.~~

Her vision goes blurry as dust starts to fall from her face. Her hair was turning to dust around her. Her entire body was fading. There’s no mistake, ~~she is going to die.~~

NO.

NOT YET.

I. WON’T. DIE.

Her determination rises in her soul as she screams. Her shouts echo off the chambers of Waterfall. The child covers their ears as her screams reach a fever pitch, threatening to take the whole world with her.

And then, time seems to stop. Right as she starts to accept everything, the dust stops falling. Her body reconstructs itself. She could do this! She could win! She could save everyone!

Her sudden elation distracts her from the white substance dripping from her body.

She poses, flexing her muscles as white goop falls from her skin.

“I WON’T DIE!” She screams at the child, who has since put their spear down, hands covering their eyes.

It gets harder for her to speak as her body starts to melt.

“I….W…O…N…T…….”

She laments over her failure as she disintegrates to dust.

**Author's Note:**

> If you need hugs, comfort, or just wanna talk, visit me at my tumblr (NSFW): [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


End file.
